finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Good King Moggle Mog XII
Good King Moggle Mog XII is a moogle in Final Fantasy XIV and Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. It is currently unknown if players will eventually be able to summon him. Story Legend holds that, in a time long forgotten, moogle-kind abided in the heavens as loyal servants of the gods. However, due to a terrible war that erupted, the moogle king decided to lead his subjects to the realm of mortals in secret, to have a life of peace. Soon, the moogles discovered that the distance to the land below was too great for their wings, and it was decided that the journey would be made by rope, the longest that has ever been woven. Thus, the king grasped onto one end of this lifeline as his subjects, one after the next, half clambered, half slid their way to the Promised Land, except for Good King Moggle Mog XII, who had not the means to lower himself. Mourning their lost king and touched by his sacrifice, the moogles have since abstained from naming a successor to the crown, and have forever revered his name - though, in truth, the moogles have been in Eorzea for so long that Moggle Mog is really little more than a legend. Ages later, at the dusk of the Sixth Astral Era and again during the Seventh Umbral, the Mooglesguard of the Twelveswood, the sworn defenders of mooglekind, grew worried enough about the threats to the Twelveswood and the moogles that they felt compelled to try and bring Moggle Mog to Eorzea at last - using the ritual taught to them by the kind masked stranger who approached them. As many note, however, this shouldn't even be possible - Moggle Mog is not a Primal in the truest sense. What the Mooglesguard has summoned seems to be some kind of "manifested wish"; the Mooglesguard so desired that Moggle Mog be real, and provided enough aetheric crystals, that something resembling the Moggle Mog of their desires manifested. Unfortunately, while moogle legends describe Moggle Mog as a kind, benevolent presence, and while the Mooglesguard summoned him with the very best of intentions, ultimately once in Eorzea the thing claiming to be Moggle Mog is driven, whatever he/it may actually be, by the same urges that all terrestrially-summoned Primals are - to collect and feast on ever-greater amounts of Aether, and to gain more and more worshipers to further solidify his being (which leads to multiple moogles commenting on his behavior being out-of-character compared to legend). This necessitated, in "Legacy" XIV, and again in A Realm Reborn, the intervention of the Circle of Knowing/the Scions of the Seventh Dawn and the player characters, to put down the rampaging god-moogle before he did irreparable damage - not just to the other citizens of the Twelveswood, but to the moogles themselves. Battle Good King Moggle Mog XII is fought as a boss. During battle, he is aided by a zealous band of moogle warriors. Music Good King Moggle Mog XII's eponymous theme plays during the battle against him. It is a remix of the traditional Moogle Theme, albeit more spooky in nature. It resembles "This Is Halloween", the opening theme to The Nightmare Before Christmas, written by Danny Elfman. Non-Final Fantasy Appearances ''Guardian Cross'' Good King Moggle Mog XII appears as a card on the mobile card game Guardian Cross. Gallery Trivia *While most moogles in the franchise have names derived from moogle or mog (i.e. Montblanc, Mogsy, Moguel) with the exceptions of Stiltzkin and Artemicion, the moogles fought in the Good King Moggle Mog XII battle have names derived from "Kupo", the moogle's trademark noise (i.e. Pukna Pako, Kupli Kipp, Kupti Koop). *The lyrics to the song in Phase 2 (Post-Memento-Moogle) describe the moogles in the fight (including the king) and their personalities/specialties. Players assume the moogles are either introducing each other or themselves, but nothing in the lyrics confirms this. It is possible the lyrics were written as a mnemonic device for players. *During development and in Legacy XIV, there was confusion over whether Moggle Mog was a "true" Primal - including contradictory statements from the development team at differing times. The confusion, amusingly, has been transferred to the canon itself, as a significant part of the Realm Reborn Moggle Mog questline involves puzzling over the nature of the being the Mooglesguard have summoned. Category:Moogles Category:Final Fantasy XIV Characters